<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧日之影 by PaissaSu (monkmay)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626391">旧日之影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkmay/pseuds/PaissaSu'>PaissaSu (monkmay)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkmay/pseuds/PaissaSu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>桑于。<br/>时间线3.4后/5.0前，有剧透，有私设。<br/>非典型炮友，血腥情节，暴力及强迫性行为，以上全是擦边球，没有正经车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>旧日之影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>桑于。<br/>时间线3.4后/5.0前，有剧透，有私设。<br/>非典型炮友，血腥情节，暴力及强迫性行为，以上全是擦边球，没有正经车。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“是睡觉的时间了，敏菲利亚。”<br/>
　　“啊……”小女孩按住书页，怯生生地抬起头，宝石般的蓝眼睛在烛光下闪闪发亮，她带点期待地看着于里昂热：“我可以把这一页看完吗？”<br/>
　　“当然，但只能这一页。知识的魅力固然无穷无尽，缺乏睡眠的孩子可是会变笨的。”<br/>
　　敏菲利亚抿着嘴笑了一下。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“去睡觉。”<br/>
　　硬梆梆的语气让女孩的笑容一下子消失了。她低下头合上书页，安静地站起来，“我去睡了。晚安，于里昂热；晚安，桑克瑞德。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　少女纤细的身形消失在卧室的门后，门板合拢的“咔哒”声回荡在笃学者庄园空旷的大厅里。<br/>
　　烛火静静地燃烧着。于里昂热默不作声地俯首桌案，专注阅读。桑克瑞德坐在地上，有一下没一下地给拆开的枪刃零件上油。<br/>
　　无尽光从高高的天窗中漏下来，书页窸窣中偶尔一两声金属碰撞的脆响。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“多看一页书并不会耽误多少时间。”于里昂热说。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德抬起头。那位学者的目光仍落在书本上，仿佛只是随口的抱怨，但以桑克瑞德对他的了解，必然还有下文。<br/>
　　“破坏他人的心情也不会让你更加愉快，既然你选择了她，就不要令她无端生出被怨恨的错觉。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德的心脏猛地跳了一下：“什么叫我选择了她？”<br/>
　　于里昂热淡然地从阴影中瞥他一眼：“我认为你并不需要我的回答。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　桑克瑞德低下头，开始组装自己的枪刃。他心烦意乱，连着拿错三次部件后终于忍不住把手里的东西扔了出去。<br/>
　　无辜的零件旋转着在凌乱的书本和纸张间划了个巨大的弧线后打着滚停下来。<br/>
　　于里昂热合上面前的书，站起身来，“我去睡了，请不要休息太晚。”<br/>
　　他掸了掸袍子下摆，举步向通往阁楼的台阶走去。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德垂目看着那双脚渐行渐近，就要从他身边绕过。他突然伸出手，抓住了那人的脚踝。<br/>
　　“——你什么时候看出来的？”<br/>
　　于里昂热低下头，正迎上桑克瑞德扬起的目光。他看着对方黑沉沉的、阴郁的眼底，露出一个意味深长的微笑：“不是你特意做给我看的吗？”<br/>
　　下一秒一股扎实的力道顺着他的脚腕掀上来，他失去平衡，仰天倒了下去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　桑克瑞德本想摔他一跤，给这个惹人烦心的精灵一点教训，但在发力的同时忽然想起一门之隔处还睡着敏菲利亚——发出太大的声音也许会惊醒她——一瞬间他整个人斜着弹了出去，在于里昂热刚刚后仰时便揽住他的肩膀用力一带，把人捞进了怀里。比他高出一头的精灵困在他的手臂间就像纸糊的，几乎影响不到他的灵活。他就着惯性轻巧地打了个滚，把于里昂热按在了地板上。<br/>
　　身下人并没有露出愤怒或被惊吓的神情，眼里甚至残存着微微的笑意：“真是个称职的保护者啊……托敏菲利亚的福，你这茂盛生长的温情都能溢到我这里来了。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德这才发现自己的左手护在了于里昂热脑后。这原本没什么大不了，不过是下意识的惯性动作，但对方从容又嘲讽的口气，糅杂着他手掌下的心跳——与表现出来的态度截然不同，那可不是什么风平浪静的节奏——让他生出一种被戏弄的恼怒来。<br/>
　　“不要这样跟我说话。”桑克瑞德压着嗓子说，他把左手从于里昂热脑后抽出来，掩住他的嘴，右手拽着长袍拉起下摆，探手进去在他腿根重重掐了一把。<br/>
　　“去楼上收拾你。”他在精灵耳边吐着气恶狠狠地说。<br/>
　　于里昂热的眼睛瞪大了一点，他扳着桑克瑞德的手臂，按着他的脑门用力推开了他的脸。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德惊讶地放开手，就着他的力道撑起上半身，被这意料之外的抗拒搞得不知所措。<br/>
　　于里昂热单手抵着他的胸口，躺在他身下望着天花板，无表情地动了动嘴唇：“请，从我身上滚下去。”<br/>
　　“哈？”桑克瑞德难以置信地看着他，几乎以为自己的耳朵出了毛病，“你吃错药了？”<br/>
　　于里昂热的目光移到他脸上，讥诮之意从眼底慢慢浮现，“你觉得……你还有这样对待我的资格吗，桑克瑞德？”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德瞪大眼睛，被突如其来的寒意攫住了心脏。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　****<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他们之间奇异的肉体关系起源于光之巫女前往第一世界后的某个夜晚。<br/>
　　那天桑克瑞德完成了与恒辉队例行的情报交换，将资料送了一份到沙之家归档。他当晚留宿于此，于里昂热在深夜里敲开他房门的时候，他已经很不清醒。<br/>
　　他正自顾自地委屈着。他很少允许这些软弱的想法冒头，但沙之家无处不在的旧日气息总能令他内心坚壳不由自主地柔软起来。他房间里藏着的酒精和禁药在难耐的长夜中派上了用场，他纵容那些毒药在他的身体里发酵，阴暗的情绪在灵魂里滋长起来。<br/>
　　他太委屈了，命运之神对他过于吝啬，祂把光明和爱大把大把地洒向世间，但没有让桑克瑞德沾到一点。他仿佛生来就应该在阴影和污泥里悲惨地独自腐烂，任何对仁慈的祈祷都会把他推到更加不堪的境地。他认命地蛰伏于黑暗里，却无法抑制对光明的渴求。他肖想了他命中注定不配拥有的东西，这痴心妄想得到了惩罚，连远远张望的资格都被剥夺了。<br/>
　　命运所指定的行刑人就在此刻出现在他的眼前。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那个清醒克己的桑克瑞德原谅了自己的同侪，某种意义上他们同病相怜。他们传承了来自同一个教导者的伟大信念，在大义之下一切迫不得已的牺牲都是前行之路上值得纪念的代价——<br/>
　　但醉鬼桑克瑞德摒弃了那些一直以来支撑着他的高尚之物，他把私欲从污泥里抠挖出来反复摩挲，那些求而不得的痛苦，对自己懦弱无能的愤怒，他自怜自艾不能自拔，他满腔怨怼无处消解。<br/>
　　他本应独自拨弄这些灵魂里的渣滓，直到次日太阳升起时将他们重新埋葬，但那张陌生又熟悉的脸孔撞进了他的视线里，他的血液在一瞬间燃烧起来，身体里隳突叫嚣的愠怒忽然找到了出口，似乎眼前所见之物就是他一切不幸的根源。<br/>
　　于里昂热仿佛在说就敏菲利亚的事情需要单独向他道歉，但他为什么出现在这里已经不重要了。为了表达诚意，这位认罪者并没有用兜帽和护目镜武装自己，却没有预料到这份诚意在错误的时间和场合酿成了祸事的发端。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德把那人揪着领子拽进来，狠狠地掼在了地上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在桑克瑞德最初的印象里，他俩是打了一架的——这份记忆显然出了什么差错，与他相比，于里昂热空长了一副蔚为可观的身高，肉搏技巧却乏善可陈，桑克瑞德纵然神智昏聩，拿捏他也并不比拿捏一只小鸡崽更困难。<br/>
　　事情怎么开始又怎么结束，于里昂热如何应对又如何离开，一串支离破碎的片段在他脑海里混浊成光怪陆离的一团，模糊又淫乱，仿佛他灵魂里最黑暗的部分和欲望翻搅在一起，把他搅得稀烂，肆意涂了满墙，又重新归拢捏合起来。他捋不出前因后果，也分不清究竟哪些事情真实发生过，哪些又是凭空生出的臆像。<br/>
　　清醒之后他面对满地干涸的血迹，被这可怖的景象吓了个魂飞魄散。他粗略检查了自己的身体，除了几处抓伤和擦伤外并没有发现其他新鲜的伤痕。<br/>
　　那么多的血，都是于里昂热的。一瞬间他毛骨悚然，怀疑于里昂热已经被自己分尸了。<br/>
　　他拼命回忆，在一团浆糊里抽丝剥茧地分辨可能真实的细节——动了刀子；揍了他；操了他；他嘴里涌着血说你冷静一点；他挣扎得很激烈；他的大腿糊满了血，身上也全都是；他看上去很疼；他看上去快死了。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德用力捂住自己的脸，如堕深渊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他满心恐惧地敲响了于里昂热的房门，那人不肯现身，只是隔着门板确认他的身份后不咸不淡地丢出来一句“并无性命之虞，请您不必挂心。前线战事吃紧，还望以职责为先。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德最终也无法亲眼确认他施予了于里昂热怎样的折磨。但无论如何，那的确是一场货真价实的兽行。<br/>
　　他当面道歉的勇气被闭门羹削了个精光，再也打不起精神单独面对受害者。但很快便发现在两人不得不正面相对的公开场合里，于里昂热的举止丝毫没有异于往日的端倪。令人惊异的坦然态度让桑克瑞德一时摸不着头脑，几乎以为那次惨烈的暴行只是一场过于真实的梦境，直到某天无意中碰触到精灵的手指，觉察了一个极其微弱的瑟缩，他才确认于里昂热只是在极力掩藏那件事留下的痕迹。<br/>
　　在双方刻意的回避下他们再没有给彼此单独相处的机会，直到桑克瑞德的大腿中了一箭。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　****<br/>
　　<br/>
　　倒也不是多重的伤，只是那箭头再偏上两寸，桑克瑞德下半辈子还能不能做个男人就有待商榷了。<br/>
　　彼时他正与同伴们分头为四国会谈的事情奔走。任务本身毫无危险，这个倒霉的伤完全是他自己多管闲事而被铜刃团的新兵蛋子误射的无妄之灾。欺负鬼鮟鱇都不利落的小崽子们连个靠谱的随队医师也找不出来，急匆匆把他送到了附近的沙之家。<br/>
　　于里昂热礼貌地打发走了那群新兵，自顾自地向自己的房间走去，并没有要来搀扶一下伤员的意思。腿根还插着半枝箭的桑克瑞德斜着身子僵在椅子上，不确定于里昂热是不是压根儿不打算理会他。<br/>
　　那人走出一段距离，回身看着他，虽然看不出表情也没有开口，但似乎是在等待他自己跟上来。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德不由生出一点受宠若惊的情绪，连忙把自己撑起来一瘸一拐地蹭了过去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“这并非你会犯的错误。”<br/>
　　于里昂热半蹲在他岔开的两腿之间，剪开裤子，掐住他的伤腿，一边说话一边用在火上灼烧过的小刀慢慢豁开箭头射入的地方——铜刃团制式箭头上带着倒钩，直接拔出来会造成巨大的创口。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德没法回答，他咬着拳头发着抖，只能控制自己尽量不惨叫出来。于里昂热下刀前没有使用麻痹药或是同等效果的魔法，桑克瑞德也没有索要——这是显而易见的报复行为，他只能受着。<br/>
　　于里昂热慢条斯理地用了比必要更长的时间挖出了那枚箭头，抿下一点血迹，在指尖捻开嗅了嗅。<br/>
　　“没毒。”桑克瑞德声音颤抖，被冷汗浸透的脸上挤出一个变了形的笑容。<br/>
　　于里昂热低低应了一声，拈着小刀等待伤口里的血流了一小会，然后虚按向伤处，微弱的魔法光芒在他指尖亮了起来。<br/>
　　流血止住了，疼痛慢慢消失，柔和的暖意渗进皮肤里。<br/>
　　“噢……”桑克瑞德渐渐从疼痛中缓过劲来，他长长吐出一口气，喃喃道：“如果我当时躲开了，被鬼鮟鱇袭击的平民里……”<br/>
　　他的嘴唇抖了两下，似乎觉得接下来的话太过荒谬可笑，无法宣之于口。<br/>
　　“……将有女童被误伤？”于里昂热头也不抬，替他说完了后半句，指尖的魔力流动平稳得不像话。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德想笑一下，他勉强弯了弯嘴角，摆出了一个没有笑意的笑容。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　桑克瑞德的伤口已经完全不疼了，痒痒的仿佛要收口——应急治疗通常不会做到这种程度，但于里昂热似乎还没有要停手的意思。他四平八稳地蹲在那儿面对着标的，魔力细流涓涓不断地从指间淌出来，比起施治看上去更像在走神。<br/>
　　萨纳兰热辣辣的阳光照不进地下的沙之家，灯火在混浊的空气里懒洋洋地跳动。于里昂热的房间一贯弥漫着旧书的霉味儿，但眼下完全被浓厚的血腥气掩盖住了。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德看着精灵兜帽下露出的唇角，记起了血从里面涌出来的样子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　随着时间的流逝，他关于那场罪行的记忆更加浑沌了——并非是逃避回忆导致的遗忘，事实比那更加不堪。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德频繁地梦见那个晚上——他打开门，灰色头发浅金眼眸的于里昂热站在那里，一身灰袍，是给敏菲利亚送行时的模样。然后恶意就从他的身体里钻出来了。它把于里昂热拖进来——有时候是它自己，有时候还要加上桑克瑞德本人——它们把精灵连着衣袍一起撕开，用各种能够造成痛苦和流血的花样折磨他，或者直接把他撕得零零碎碎的，嘎吱嘎吱地吃掉。无穷无尽的血从每一个创口、断面和碎块里涌出来，直到染透他视野里所有的角落。——场面会有点出入，但大抵都是这样荒唐血腥的玩意。于是就这样，一次又一次，模糊的记忆和模糊的梦境渐渐被混淆了。<br/>
　　听上去像是噩梦，但桑克瑞德作为观众和施暴者，并没有多少恐惧的感受，甚至有那么两次他醒来时发现自己遗了精——是的，他在梦境里既疯狂又快乐，那些血腥的花样里当然也包括性，是他最乐于回味的部分。<br/>
　　——乐于回味。他只有独处时才敢对自己承认这个堕落的念头。他命令自己严防死守，必须掐灭见到于里昂热本人时生出的隐秘的亢奋，但欲望不是仅靠压抑便可泯灭的东西，他的罪恶感与日俱增，愈发难以正视自己犯下的过错。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　魔法的光辉倏然熄灭，于里昂热像被烫到一样蜷曲了手指。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德回过神，发现自己的欲望抬了头。<br/>
　　他的伤口离要害之处太近了，裤子被剪开后整副性器也暴露出来，但当时没人顾得上在意这个，于里昂热释放魔法时手指几乎能碰到他的阴囊。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德涨红了脸，羞耻又慌张地伸手去挡，但于里昂热比他先有动作，抬手便把血迹未干的小刀压在了他的阴茎上。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德全身都麻了，他慢慢举起双手，想说点什么，又不知从何辩解。<br/>
　　于里昂热用刀背把那玩意往下压了一点，它挺动了一下，看上去更硬了。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德咬着牙扭开脸，绝望地闭上了眼睛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　沉默的空气令人窒息。桑克瑞德不知自己捱了多久，仿佛很久但也许只是几个呼吸，他的欲望还没来得及消退，突然下身一轻，“当啷”一声，小刀被扔进了水盆里。<br/>
　　于里昂热站起来，从他身前退开，褪下手箍擦了擦手，解开了自己的披肩。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德把目光投到他身上的时候他已经摘掉了兜帽和护目镜，正在解腰带。<br/>
　　“……你做什么？”<br/>
　　于里昂热把挂满杂物的腰带扔到一边，面对他摊开双手：“最后一件，可要留予你自行撕开？”<br/>
　　“我……”桑克瑞德变了脸色，简直有种隐秘被刺穿的慌张，“是！我是个混蛋！你尽管报复我但没必要这样讽刺我，于里昂热！”<br/>
　　“并非讽刺，”于里昂热平静地说，“是你的权利，我的义务。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德震惊地看着他，意识到他的邀请情真意切，他把那点还没来得及冒头的不合时宜的窃喜一脚踹下去，知道对方的思路大概又拐到某个他无法理解的方向上去了，“你这是发哪门子的疯？”<br/>
　　“请原谅我之前的逃避——趋利避害是生命本能，我亦不能免俗。”于里昂热说，“你将憎恨传达予我，我终究不应对此视而不见。暴力是应有之义，性欲一物却复杂多变，关乎爱情与憎恶，关乎掌控与臣服，关乎升华与堕落，关乎仇恨与救赎——此前只见于文字，你给我上了生动的一课。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德无声哀叹，闭上眼睛捂住了脸：“……我很抱歉，”他哑着嗓子说，“那只是个意外，于里昂热，我不是恨你，我那天只是……我真的很不清醒甚至不大记得自己做过什么——我不会推卸责任，补偿也好报复也好你希望我做什么我都会尽力去做——”<br/>
　　于里昂热：“你记得你在我身上刻字么？”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德屏住了呼吸：“……记得一点。”<br/>
　　“可还记得刻了什么？”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德无地自容。<br/>
　　“十三个'去死'。”于里昂热表情淡漠，与平日里别无二致，“证据确凿……桑克瑞德，抬头，看着我，再说一次，你不恨我。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　桑克瑞德着魔般依言把埋在手中的脸抬了起来，他看着于里昂热冷冰冰的眼睛，忽然意识到他是对的。<br/>
　　他的憎恨的确落在了这里。<br/>
　　是无处安放的不甘，是明明白白的迁怒。这份憎恨懦弱自私，不讲逻辑又不识大体，他羞耻得连自己都瞒过去，对明晃晃的迹象视而不见，只以为自己被不见天日的郁结逼出了扭曲的怪癖。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那不是你的错……”他垂下头，软弱地说，“我不应该……”<br/>
　　“你无需逼迫自己认同我。”于里昂热说，“无论动机如何，牺牲他人的确是卑鄙行为，罔顾你的意愿也是无可辩驳的事实。我出于自身意志选择了这条道路，早已做好承担任何后果的准备。<br/>
　　“——你或许觉得我夸大其词，但如你所知，此身如今非我独有，需保全头尾以供驱策，纵然'去死'，也不能平白将性命消耗于此。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德缩在烛光的阴影里沉默下去。<br/>
　　“除此以外……”于里昂热终于露出一个带着自嘲意味的笑容，“你释放恨意的方式如此丰富，倒是十分值得庆幸，不至于令我显得过于吝啬。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德吸了一口气，坐直身体，“我再说一次那是意外，”他表情严肃地直视过来，提高声调，“我诚心向你道歉，我保证它不会再发生了，你可以现在开始想需要我为自己的暴行付出什么代价，只要我还活着你随时可以提出要求。敏菲利亚是很重要的同伴，你同样也是，我不会在神智清醒的时候伤害你……”<br/>
　　于里昂热看着他慷慨陈词，头慢慢歪下去，眯起眼睛：“你说谎。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德的舌头打了结。<br/>
　　“逃避无法解决任何问题，桑克瑞德。我做出此番结论，不仅基于你神志不清时的过激行为，还有……此后数次，”于里昂热指指自己的眼睛，“你的目光，欲噬我而后快。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德怔了半晌，双肩泄气地垮了下来，他苦笑一声：“……我以为我藏得还不错。”<br/>
　　“十分优秀。”于里昂热点头，“转瞬即逝，极难捕捉……我疑心过自己是否先入为主，直到——”他把目光投向桑克瑞德两腿之间，凶器明晃晃地暴露在外，还没有完全软下去。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德不自在地叠起腿，扯着衣襟下摆盖住了那个罪孽的玩意。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那么……姑且……达成共识？”于里昂热偏着头轻声发问。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德盯着脚尖不出声。<br/>
　　于里昂热点点头，“你不打算撕的话，我就自己脱了。”<br/>
　　话音未落，桑克瑞德已站到他面前，抬手按住他的肩膀，“……我来。”<br/>
　　他动作轻柔，打理什么易碎品般小心翼翼地褪掉了那件黑袍，于里昂热眉毛动了动，似乎想说点什么，但最终安静地配合了他。<br/>
　　黑袍下是常年不见天日的苍白，灯光下带着矿物般的质感。于里昂热肌肉单薄骨架支离，看上去很是有种充满学者气质的不结实，仿佛拎起来轻轻一抖就能甩得七零八落。他皮肤光滑不见疤痕，描述中那些令人心悸的伤口已经完全泯灭了痕迹。桑克瑞德不动声色地松了口气——他一直隐约担心自己将直面罪行的证据。<br/>
　　被放倒在床上的时候，于里昂热突然握住了他的手腕。<br/>
　　“怎么了？”桑克瑞德忐忑起来。<br/>
　　“有些反应……不是我自己能控制的，还请不要介意。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德觉得自己的心脏被攥了一下。他在性事上身经百战，无论哪个领域都驾轻就熟，偏偏给了于里昂热一个再糟不过的初体验。<br/>
　　他撑起上半身俯视着可怜的精灵——是多么坚韧的意志才能让这个受害者有勇气主动躺倒在他的身下——那人看上去神情严肃，但脸上缺了点血色，呼吸也稍显急促，他两手端正地放在身侧，摆出一副任人鱼肉的姿态来。<br/>
　　这多少取悦了他，桑克瑞德刚刚生出的一丝愧疚迅速灰飞烟灭了。他的目光从那金色的眼睛移到脸颊的刺青，从毛茸茸的小胡子移到柔软的薄嘴唇，心里冒出一点想要亲吻上去的冲动。<br/>
　　我也不是总想做那些残忍的事情。桑克瑞德愈发愉快起来。<br/>
　　他最终没有去碰触那些别具意义的所在，将第一个亲吻落在了于里昂热的耳尖。<br/>
　　于里昂热肌肉绷紧，微微战栗起来。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德慢慢向下舔舐，从他的耳尖吮吸到脖颈上凸起的静脉，于里昂热扭了扭头，似乎想回避但忍住了。桑克瑞德压在他身上，双手配合唇舌探索着他皮肤上的敏感之处，大概由于紧张亦或生涩，对方没有给他任何回应。但桑克瑞德愿意拿出足够的耐心，他一寸一寸地安抚着他，在犬齿尖端轻轻衔住那浅色的小乳头的时候终于有了一点收获——于里昂热仰起下巴抽了口气，手指蜷缩起来，在床单上抠出几道褶皱。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德振奋地给了它更多抚慰，同时把手探向下方，于里昂热的性器还是软的。他把它握在手里，颇具技巧地揉捏了一会儿，那东西还是丝毫没有要硬起来的意思。他犹豫了一下，暂时放弃了这个阵地，舔湿自己的手指，继续向后探入，按上了那个隐秘的穴口。<br/>
　　“腿张开，放松。”桑克瑞德轻声说，他一边揉着穴口一边继续用唇舌在他身上流连。苍白的胸腹节奏短促地起伏着，桑克瑞德一路吮吸，轻轻啮咬，将血色一点点晕染上去。<br/>
　　于里昂热顺从地把两腿张开了些许，桑克瑞德感觉到指下的入口稍微软化了，他试着向内探进，刚刚插入一个指尖就被牢牢绞紧。<br/>
　　“乖，放松，交给我。”他轻轻拍着对方的大腿，亲吻他的小腹和肚脐。他感受着指尖偶尔传来的抽搐，慢慢地小幅度地活动着手指，等待对方适应被侵入的触觉。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德察觉到那人在努力地放松身体了，但一直无法停止微弱的颤抖。他向上望了一眼，于里昂热绷着下巴瞪着天花板，一贯的自持有了罅隙，渗出一点不安的色彩来。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德心口仿佛被什么东西轻柔地搔了一下，勾引得血液也躁动起来，他不由手上加力，更深地侵入了对方的身体。<br/>
　　于里昂热猝不及防地哼了一声缩起双腿，桑克瑞德在他膝盖上拍了一下，他又乖顺地把腿放开，然后抬起一只手，委屈地咬住了自己的手背。<br/>
　　——真是难得一见，简直可爱。桑克瑞德几乎想笑出来了。<br/>
　　他着迷地追索着那人微小的表情变化，已经足够深入的手指娴熟地在紧窄的甬道里前后探索。入口的肌肉紧箍着他，抗拒地蠕动着，这给他造成了一点障碍，但仍然很快确认了目标。<br/>
　　他低下头，一口叼住于里昂热疲软的性器，同时向那个隐秘的源点毫不客气地按了下去。<br/>
　　于里昂热惊喘一声，剧烈地弹动了一下，整个人僵硬了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你是在与我做爱吗，桑克瑞德？”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德愕然抬起目光，于里昂热用手肘撑起上半身，垂着睫毛看了过来。<br/>
　　不然呢？他茫然地想。嘴里的性器已经有了动静，但于里昂热的目光晦暗不明。他把那东西吐出来，有种犯了错误却不知错在何处的惶恐。<br/>
　　“如果你需要一场旖旎温柔的性爱，自有众多密友可供选择，但你我之间，这等温存殊无意义。”于里昂热用膝盖磕了磕他的手臂，桑克瑞德被他的动作惊动，迅速把插在他身体里的手指抽了回去。<br/>
　　于里昂热坐起来，探身摸到他的腿根，之前还是一个血洞的地方只剩了带着血痂的凹痕，“今天，我猜，还有别的原因？”他拖长了声音，“——高地之民——面目或穿着与当年相似——或者——”他偏了偏头，盯住他低垂下去的眼睛，“你听见有人叫她阿希莉亚？”<br/>
　　那个名字让桑克瑞德猝不及防地抖了一下。<br/>
　　“请坦然面对自己，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热轻声说，指尖压进他的伤痕里，“这个破绽已然关乎你的性命，我把自己交给你，是用来解决它的，请不要将这副身躯浪费在无谓的享乐上。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德脸色几经变换，最终咬了咬牙：“你这家伙……不要把你自己……说得好像不相干的东西一样啊……”<br/>
　　“凡所存在，物尽其用即是最大的尊重。”于里昂热收回手掌坐直身体，“无需讨好也无需怜惜，做你真正想做的，桑克瑞德——直到你不再需要为止。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德盯着他，挣扎和悲伤从脸上一丝一丝地消散。渐渐地，他的表情柔和下来。<br/>
　　他把于里昂热轻轻推倒，伏下头颅，用手盖住了那双说不上是冷漠还是冷酷的金色眼眸。<br/>
　　“那可不行。”凶徒在精灵耳边柔声说，他顺着修长的脖颈舔吻下去，小心地啄着他的静脉。<br/>
　　“让我随心所欲，你怕是活不到明天——”<br/>
　　他含住血管旁的肌肉，狠狠咬了下去。<br/>
　　欲望瞬间坚硬如铁。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　****<br/>
　　<br/>
　　桑克瑞德坐在床边，有点迷茫地看着于里昂热赤裸的背影。<br/>
　　那人满身青紫斑驳，踩着棉花一样摇摇晃晃地走了几步，扶住桌子，肩胛骨几乎能戳破皮肤般支楞出来，他喘了口气，弯下身去捡袍子。<br/>
　　他屁股和大腿上被胡乱抹开的血迹突显出来，桑克瑞德的目光不由滑进他的臀缝，被粗暴使用之处肿得厉害，红通通的还渗着血。<br/>
　　虽然看不见，桑克瑞德想，那里面还夹着我的精液。这样的念头让他亢奋起来——现在他不用掩饰这一点了，只要真心承认自己是个混账，混账的想法和举动也变得理所当然。<br/>
　　性事于他，有时是手段，有时是消遣。特殊的教育造就了无可挑剔的技巧和习惯，他在床上一直是个恪守绅士礼节、充满服务精神的好情人。<br/>
　　但眼下又算是什么呢？<br/>
　　复仇，支配，摧折，性欲在这撼动灵魂的快感中黯然失色，沦为不值一提的载体。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　和失控的那天相比，他给于里昂热留下的伤痕寥寥无几，但这仍是一场单方面的摧残，充满另一种克制的、极富技巧的残忍。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德精通各种拷问方式，十分清楚怎样用最小的伤害造成最大的痛苦。他把于里昂热的关节扳成各种常人难以忍受的角度，就着那些扭曲的姿态凶狠地操进去；他用指甲和牙齿碾磨最细嫩敏感处的皮肉，捏着他的脸颊把声音牢牢按死在嘴里。囚困于喉间的哀鸣动人心弦，桑克瑞德在这优美的伴奏里毫无怜惜地肆意挞伐。他将猎物任意搓圆捏扁，一点自主权都不肯留给这副身体的主人，顺从也好反抗也罢，没有丝毫传达出来的余地了。<br/>
　　这太不像话了。桑克瑞德一边耸动腰部一边在心里某个角落轻飘飘地对自己说。然后把手上的力气又加重了半分。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　于里昂热抓住袍子，却并没有把它捡起来，反而攥着布料单手撑地蹲了下去，看上去简直站不住了。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德看着他摇摇欲坠，像被砍断的树枝一样弯折成嶙峋的一团，心里甚至是有点愉快的。<br/>
　　——体力太差了啊于里昂热。他漫无边际地想，还大言不惭地说什么做你想做的，多操你两次怕不是真的要死给我看。<br/>
　　“这么难受的话，先治一下吧。”他说。<br/>
　　于里昂热扭过头，诧异地看他一眼：“你不喜欢看？”<br/>
　　“啊……哎，”桑克瑞德愣了一下笑出来，“你也未免……太了解了吧？”<br/>
　　“万法相通，”于里昂热说，“我画出了漂亮的法阵也很愿意多看几眼。”<br/>
　　作为一个刚刚从一场虐待中脱身，屁股还流着血的人，他的态度未免太过闲适了。异样的情绪涌上心头，桑克瑞德忽然想试试于里昂热口中所谓的“义务”究竟能让他妥协到什么地步。<br/>
　　“过来，跪下。”他说。<br/>
　　于里昂热看上去有些惊讶，动作倒是一秒也没有耽搁，他有点吃力地撑起身子走过来，毫不抗拒地在他脚边单膝跪下。<br/>
　　尽管已经预料到这个结果，桑克瑞德还是被他无比坦然的顺从惊住了。<br/>
　　于里昂热微微仰头，若有所思地注视着他。这个带有强烈性暗示的姿势由他做出来，反差冲击得桑克瑞德后背发麻汗毛直竖。尽管知道他脑子里根本没有这根弦，桑克瑞德还是忍不住起了坏心。<br/>
　　“给我舔舔？”<br/>
　　于里昂热眨眨眼，满脸茫然之色。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德“噗”地笑了出来。<br/>
　　“啊，”于里昂热恍然地抬了抬眉毛，“抱歉，我明白了。”<br/>
　　他欠起身子就要向桑克瑞德两腿间挪动，被对方一把按住了肩膀。<br/>
　　“算了，”桑克瑞德说，“今天放过你。”<br/>
　　他眼中带着笑意，目光在于里昂热脸上身上放肆地来来回回滚了一轮又一轮，觉得自己很久没有这样畅快了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　*****<br/>
　　<br/>
　　 “下去。”于里昂热仿佛有些不耐烦了。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德下意识地牢牢按住了他。<br/>
　　于里昂热：“你打算将此景留予敏菲利亚参观？”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德如梦初醒，急急将自己掀开，磕绊了一下才站稳。<br/>
　　于里昂热爬起来，抖抖袍子抚平褶皱，没再看他一眼，踩着如往常般不紧不慢的步子上了台阶。<br/>
　　若有似无的脚步声敲击着他的心脏，桑克瑞德直愣愣地看着漆黑的袍角消失在廊道的阴影里，仿佛有什么沉重的东西坠在了他的胸口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　笃学者庄园的阁楼被各种箱柜堆得满满当当，于里昂热在归纳上毫不用心，他把看似用得上的东西都堆在看得见的地方，其余统统胡乱塞在一起。三天前桑克瑞德带来敏菲利亚，打算暂时停留于此，于里昂热让出了唯一的卧室，三人足足花了小半天才在庞然的杂物当中清理出勉强让两个成年男性睡下的空间。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德终于走上来的时候，于里昂热背对着楼梯缩在地铺上，用被子把自己裹成一团，呼吸平稳，看上去似乎睡熟了。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德看着空出的半边铺位，却没有躺上去，他站在楼梯口发了一会呆，原地坐了下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他太过习惯把所有黑暗和负面的情绪丝毫不加掩饰地倾倒在于里昂热身上了，当他试图回忆的时候，才发现有些事情已被时间磨灭了初衷。<br/>
　　他早在原初世界便已渐渐接受了敏菲利亚一去不回的事实，那个曾经的小女孩被压缩成一个无法企及的符号深深扎进他的灵魂里，钻刺出无法填补的深壑。他知道他被永远剥夺了感受满足的能力，不甘和怨恨在这巨大的空虚中变得微不足道。他抓着那个唯一能抓在手里的人，恍若在满目的泡影中抓着唯一的真实——只要他伸出手去，那人永远稳踞在他视线所及之处，任他予取予求，无论他如何得寸进尺，至多不过可怜巴巴地央求“明日还有重要事宜，请稍加节制”——两年的离别后，只有这毫无底线的迁就依旧鲜明，令他生出理应如此的错觉。<br/>
　　真是毫无长进啊，桑克瑞德。<br/>
　　他这样对自己说。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我明天就带她走。”他低声说。<br/>
　　他本不冀望回答，却听到于里昂热毫无睡意的声音：“可有去向？”<br/>
　　“……随便吧。”<br/>
　　“倒是很有信心。”<br/>
　　“真有信心我何必带她来！”桑克瑞德深吸一口气，“指望你能给我教个好孩子出来，我他妈的确是个蠢货。”<br/>
　　于里昂热背对着他，安静地躺在那里，良久，他的声音幽幽响起。<br/>
　　“……你……就这样背叛她了吗，桑克瑞德？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　守护的愿望，陪伴的愿望，被依靠的愿望，光明，亲情，爱——他曾寄予在敏菲利亚身上的、遥不可及的梦想，现在的确存在被满足的可能了。<br/>
　　他过去的生命里留下了太多遗憾，不想再因任何理由错过眼前的机会。<br/>
　　我是背叛她了吗？桑克瑞德也曾无数次地自问。<br/>
　　但……那也是她的愿望啊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我哪里有……”桑克瑞德把眼眶里一点热意强逼回去，露出一个毫无温度的笑容，“……背叛她的资格呢？她已经——不，从来都——不需要我的守护啊。”<br/>
　　他冷笑着：“倒是你，有资格这样质问我吗？”<br/>
　　片刻后他听见那人平静的声音：“我不曾回避自己的责任，光之巫女是我亲手送来第一世界，本以为终生无可弥补，如今机会就在眼前，你却冀望我助你抹消这一线希望……你何时这样天真了？”<br/>
　　“是是是，我欠考虑……弄死个陌生孩子你根本不会放在心上……”<br/>
　　“牺牲无辜固非我所愿，但……两害相权，孰轻孰重，也不必我多言。”<br/>
　　“行了你不用再说了我明白，把她交到你手里只怕要不了几天就可以收尸了。”<br/>
　　“所言极是……把一位懵懂少女引导出厌世之心可比教导她勇敢坚强容易多了。”<br/>
　　这个危险的想法让桑克瑞德皱起了眉头：“……你总该不会在我把她带走之后还要背后捣鬼吧？”<br/>
　　“那倒要费心规划，毕竟你对我已有戒备之意。”<br/>
　　一股凉气从桑克瑞德心底冒了出来，他从未想过有一天竟然要与这人站在相悖的立场上——听上去简直像个笑话但也未免太不好笑了！<br/>
　　“……你认真的？”<br/>
　　那人仍慢吞吞地说着：“取决于你为我挽回事态制造多少障碍……”<br/>
　　“很好，”桑克瑞德慢慢点着头，“你很好，都是我的错，我背叛了她，我放弃了她，是我要杀死她，你可以就此摆脱不顾她的性命将她送往第一世界——”<br/>
　　他猛地扑到于里昂热身上拉起他的手腕用力一抖，几颗以太光点被甩了出来，一个尚未成型的法术从法师的指间被抖散在空气里。于里昂热被他拉得仰过身来，桑克瑞德骑在他腰上握住他的双手压向两边，十指插进指缝扎扎实实地攥紧，将那危险的手指用力向后掰去，“——的罪恶感，从此干干净净清清白白——”<br/>
　　他怒视着于里昂热，精灵脸色铁青双唇紧抿，眉间纠成一团，是他再熟悉不过的强忍痛楚的神态。他下意识地在手上加了点力气，如愿看见那人仰起下巴喉结颤动，把溢出半截的呜咽强行咽了回去。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德迅速勃起了，阴茎硬梆梆地硌在紧贴胯下的肚皮上。<br/>
　　他磨了磨牙，恨恨地俯下身，牙齿蹭着于里昂热的喉管，“帮我，不然咬死你。”<br/>
　　意料之外的回应传入他的耳中：“……承蒙不弃。”<br/>
　　满心准备接受讥讽的桑克瑞德恍惚了一瞬，简短的词语在脑海里滚了几个来回才明白其中的含义。<br/>
　　“你愿意帮什么？”他警觉起来，“仅限这个，”他用阴茎蹭了对方一下，“还是——”<br/>
　　“二者皆可。”于里昂热表情扭曲地咬牙这样说着，似乎屈服于疼痛和喉间可笑的威胁而被迫许诺了，但桑克瑞德对此十分怀疑——就于里昂热通常的反应来讲他对肉体上的痛苦仿佛不大能忍耐，不过偶尔心血来潮想迫他求饶，倒是一次也没有得逞过。<br/>
　　“这就开始了吗？”他冷笑着说，“骗我也等个好点的时机。”<br/>
　　于里昂热张口似乎想说什么，却被桑克瑞德猛然的动作牵扯，发出一声短促的气音。桑克瑞德直起身子把交握的四只手拉到他眼前，如果忽略那残忍的角度，也算是个浓情蜜意的姿势。<br/>
　　“很疼吗？”他声音柔和，语意森然，“折断它们好不好？”<br/>
　　“姑且认为你不打算取我性命，”于里昂热断断续续地说，竭力平稳气息以便清晰吐字，“那么请双手交替进行。此地并无第二位能够使用治疗魔法的人，虽然也可拜托妖灵，但总会有些意料之外的麻烦。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德瞪着他，有那么一瞬间恨不得真的狠狠地给他掰下去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他从前也经常在这种时刻说些挑衅之语，但于里昂热从不回应，他可能会把头扭开或稍微挣扎一会，似乎全副精神都用来应对他的摆布，没有多余的力气发出有意义的声音。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德也曾促狭地问过他挨操的时候在想什么——于里昂热明显不是疼痛爱好者，他在那些无良的性事中极少勃起，桑克瑞德也曾试图抚慰过他，但令人诧异的是精灵对此相当抗拒——得到的答案令他仿佛遭了一闷棍，从此放弃了探究对方内心的愚蠢行为。<br/>
　　“肉体痛苦可在何等程度上摧残意志，这一点你应该比我更清楚。”于里昂热整理着蛮神调查记录，笔下不停，头都没有抬，对这个无耻的问题毫不动容，语气轻松得仿佛在讨论下午的茶点，“疼痛过甚，并无余暇思考，仅凭'罪有应得'一念勉力支撑而已。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　去他妈的并无余暇，去他妈的勉力支撑。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德将相握的手掌压到他耳边，咬牙切齿地俯视下去：“你究竟对我说过真心话没有？”<br/>
　　于里昂热：“我'真心'赞同您折断我手指的提议。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德拧紧眉毛，终于感觉到一丝不对劲。<br/>
　　他稍微冷静下来，把于里昂热三天来的言行从头到尾迅速捋了一遍，得出的结论让他觉得仿佛有一百只爆弹怪争先恐后地在他脑子里欢快地起爆，完全不理会他的死活。<br/>
　　“你……在生气！？”<br/>
　　于里昂热沉默着转开了视线。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　……这可太惊悚了，简直就像陆行鸟口吐人言。桑克瑞德震惊地想。<br/>
　　谁他妈的能想到于里昂热会跟人赌气呢。假如面对的是别人，只怕一个照面他就会有所察觉，但那是于里昂热——他冷静精密得如同加隆德炼铁厂中永不犯错的机器，他的作为必然脉络清晰意图明确，他纵有怒火也应沉寂于表皮下伺机而动——譬如说切人大腿的时候假装忘记麻药这回事……<br/>
　　有了这个认知以后那些外露的异常情绪显得突兀又鲜明，桑克瑞德在心里掂量了一下，觉得这人八成已经气疯了。<br/>
　　他忽然意识到自己恐怕极大地低估了送走敏菲利亚这件事对于这位始作俑者来说是多么沉重的负担。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我可能……的确有一点私心，”桑克瑞德把于里昂热的脸扳正，垂下面孔，鼻尖对鼻尖地正视着他的眼睛，“但如果我对她不闻不问，甚至哪怕稍微有所保留，没有对她的成长尽心竭力，才是对敏菲利亚真正的背叛——那是她的愿望，她的意志，是我必须代替她传达下去的东西。”<br/>
　　于里昂热没有回避与他的对视，他微微皱着眉，眼里带着种刺人的专注。桑克瑞德被他锐利的目光看得莫名心虚，但仍然说了下去：“忽略了你的想法和心情，我恐怕只能说声抱歉——嘴上说说抱歉这种没诚意的事对你大概也没有意义——敏菲利亚休息好之后我会带她离开这里，你想做什么就做吧，我也没什么立场来阻止你。虽然也没有信心她能成长为我希望的样子，但我会保护她到底，哪怕……”<br/>
　　他咬紧了牙：“与你为敌。”<br/>
　　于里昂热沉默地注视着他，无论言语或神情都未予他任何回应。<br/>
　　桑克瑞德最后深深看了他一眼，骤然被他的冷漠刺痛了。他的目光收束在精灵的嘴唇上，深吸一口气，迅速俯下身，却在呼吸相融的距离停顿下来，最终挪了半寸，轻轻吻了吻他的下巴。<br/>
　　“再见了，于里昂热。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他从精灵身上翻下来，决然地转过身去。<br/>
　　他抬起脚，身后传来一声低低的喟叹：“我不是答应你了吗？”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德回过头，一时不敢相信自己听到了什么。于里昂热用手臂盖着眼睛，整张脸几乎都掩藏在自己制造的阴影里，只有下颌清晰地暴露在光线中：“教导学童，我的确略有心得，成果虽然不敢允诺，但总好过你与她互相折磨。”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德僵硬了几秒，然后苦笑起来：“你让我怎么相信你？”<br/>
　　精灵一动不动地躺在那里，胸膛苍白，被子裹住半身，窗棂的阴影映得他一身斑驳，他看上去安静沉寂，仿佛一摊冰冷的余烬。<br/>
　　片刻后他的嘴唇动了动：“我以逝者之名起誓。”<br/>
　　是早有准备的应对，桑克瑞德想。<br/>
　　“……你从一开始就没想杀掉她吧？”<br/>
　　“很遗憾，”于里昂热说，“当得知她们必将择一而生，我无法停止思考如何留下真正的敏菲利亚。我曾以拯救为由擅自决断她的去向，却不能因私心做出此等无耻之行。如今有资格做出决定的……唯有她本人，和你……无论我多么希望她活下来，也不能将私欲凌驾于你等的意愿之上……”<br/>
　　桑克瑞德在一瞬间就笃定了这是他真正的剖白——这感觉似曾相识。他盯着精灵蠕动的嘴唇，在大起大落间感受到一阵诡异的快活。这个人再度困囿于自己的原则和固执，以比上次不遑多让的狼狈姿态将自己摆上了祭台。<br/>
　　他又是我的了。这个放肆的念头从桑克瑞德心里冒出来，他觉得自己该为此呈出一点羞愧，但那里除了愉快和安心之外什么暂时都没有。<br/>
　　“你想揍我一顿吗？”他说，“把你之前没扔出来的那个魔法扔过来也行，起码能消消气——我保证不还手。唔，仅限敏菲利亚起床之前。”<br/>
　　两秒后一团冰属性的以太砸中了他的脑袋，在头发上凝成一片片冰碴，那些刺激的小玩意迅速融化，沿着脖颈滑进了领子里，桑克瑞德嗷地叫了半声，一边甩头一边跳着脚打起了哆嗦。<br/>
　　于里昂热还保持着手臂掩脸的姿势，仿佛那人的悲惨遭遇与他完全无关。<br/>
　　“是……愤怒吗……？”他喃喃地说，“我只是……不甘心，想让一个人活下去的念头，总是成为无比奢侈的愿望……”<br/>
　　还在从头上往下撸冰碴的桑克瑞德：“呵。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　明亮的长夜如常过去，同样明亮的清晨如常到来，残酷的永昼尚未等到终结它的英雄。在女孩纯真的视线中，在煌煌无尽光照耀的花海里，他俩又是一对儿恩爱默契的好搭档了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　一点牢骚<br/>
　　六月中旬开始断断续续地写，一开始只想爽一爽——谁搞同人不是为了爽呢是吧——搞着搞着跟老桑较上了劲，太病了，一边写一边和他脑内干仗，咬牙切齿地认为我和他之间必须有一个要妥协。<br/>
　　删删写写搞了一大半的时候5.2更了，我跑完剧情，脑海中慈祥的老父亲形象挥之不去。打开文档，确定这个老桑不能要了。<br/>
　　凭“自己开的坑哭着也要填上”吊着口气勉强写完了，自己都撸不动。<br/>
　　你赢了，爹。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>